In the past, it was common practice to control or regulate the flow of fluid, namely, gas or liquid by varying the opening of an electrically operated analog valve device. That is, the size of the orifice was progressive and proportionally increased or decreased by the rotational movement of an operating stem of a stepper motor or by the relative linear movement of a plunger of a force solenoid. For example, these previous electrically-actuated mechanically operated devices continuously varied a restrictive valve seat, a butterfly disc or shuttle blades to control or regulate the rate of flow of fluid from a pressure source to a working load. These variable orifice types of valve devices are relatively complex which require sophisticated electrical and electronic control equipment as well as intricate sensing instrumentation which effectively senses the exact position and/or size of the orifice opening at any given time. In addition to the inherent complexity, an analog valve must be carefully designed and fastidiously constructed in order to ensure that the valve will assume a more restrictive condition during a critical failure. That is, the valve must operate in a fail-safe manner, particularly when used in a railway and automotive braking application. The precarious combination of both mechanical and electronic commixture renders these former flow control or regulating arrangements both cost ineffective and highly complex. In addition, the operating time to go from a zero (0) flow rate to a hundred percent (100%) flow rate, and vice-versa, is relatively long since an analog regulating device must pass throughout the complete range from a fully closed to a fully open position.